The present relates to a movable cowling for an aircraft propulsion unit.
It is conventional practice in aircraft manufacture to mount the aircraft propulsion unit to the airframe by means of a pylon or a similar support structure. Such pylons can be used to attach the engine to the rear of the fuselage, or to mount the engine under the wing of the aircraft. In these applications, the engine is enclosed by a nacelle or a cowling to provide smooth air flow around the engine and to protect the engine. Where the engine is a turbojet engine or the like, the cowling may also define an air inlet duct.
Typical of the prior art structure is the cowling shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,549,708 to Norris. In this structure, a rear portion of the cowling is divided into sections which are pivotally attached to the main structure on hinges such that they may be pivoted out of their closed positions to gain access to the engine.
It is also known to provide a cowling having a translating, movable portion comprising a thrust reverser. As shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,442,987 to LeGrand et al., the thrust reverser portion is supported on a guide rail.